


La polvere non si accumula qui

by Azne, echo_inside



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other characters only mentioned, Stiles Stilinski Misses Derek Hale, a wee bit of angst, liam dunbar - Freeform, lydia martin - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azne/pseuds/Azne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_inside/pseuds/echo_inside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anze was kind enough to translate my previously posted fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5981760">Dust Doesn't Gather Here</a> to Italian!</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La polvere non si accumula qui

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say a big thank you to Anze for offering to translate this work and I'm sorry the notes are in English but I wouldn't trust myself to translate them. Lol.
> 
> Please keep in mind the work wasn't beta read in its original posting and I'm sorry for any and all mistakes. Please keep your reviews polite as I'm sure translating a whole work is a big job and if there's any mistakes please overlook them.

C’è un punto dove la polvere ha smesso di accumularsi. Alcune impronte ben marcate dalla porta conducono al frigo, fino a questa chiazza circolare davanti alla grande finestra che dà sulla strada.   
Quindi no, la polvere non ha smesso di accumularsi in quel particolare punto.  
Qualcuno, Stiles, immagina basandosi sull’odore, ha continuato ad entrare e a sedersi lì. Stroncando dal principio qualsiasi nuovo cumulo di polvere che avrebbe potuto formarsi in quel posto.   
Derek scrolla le spalle e ripone gli alimenti appena compranti in frigo, e poi inizia a pulire il loft meticolosamente.   
Chiamerà il branco il giorno seguente e dirà loro di essere tornato e che possono passare lì quando vogliono così può anche mettersi al corrente di quel che sta succedendo.   
Sta mormorando tra sé mentre pulisce. Ha comprato la bevanda preferita di Stiles. Il punto debole di Scott, le patatine e la salsa fatte in casa dal piccolo negozio messicano giù in città. Alcune bottiglie di acqua con vitamine che Lydia porta sempre con sé. Derek, controllando la sua lista mentale, non sta prestando troppa attenzione all’odore che sta risollevando dalla polvere.  
L’odore di Stiles è pressante e recente; è l’unico vero odore presente lì, a parte l’aria viziata di muffa che invade il loft.  
Finalmente i latenti chemosegnali cominciano a manifestarsi.  
Tristezza.  
Frustrazione.  
Rabbia.  
Un accenno di eccitazione.  
Cos’è che ha spinto Stiles a venire al loft comunque?   
Si scrolla quei pensieri di dosso, accorgendosi di essere affamato. Fruga tra i cassetti alla ricerca di una ciotola. La prende velocemente e poi la riempie con cereali di riso soffiato e poi si poggia al piano cucina per mangiare prima di finire di pulire.  
.~.  
Non sa quando è diventata un’abitudine.  
Cose come quella sfuggono spesso dalla sua attenzione. Dà la colpa all’Adderall e alla sua carenza di rispetto per le giuste dosi da ingerire.  
Tutto è iniziato un martedì. Questo lo ricorda.   
Quel martedì in cui era così frustrato e turbato dal modo di vedere di Scott bianco e nero. Questo è bene. Questo è male.  
L’ingenuo Scotty aveva bisogno di imparare qualcosa riguardo le varie sfumature del grigio.  
Aveva guidato fino al loft di Derek perché Derek, in prima linea, sapeva come a volte si prende la decisione grigia quando né la bianca né la nera saranno adatte alla situazione.  
Uno spazio vuoto. Aria vacante. Un leggero strato di polvere.  
Derek era andato via.  
Il loft era vuoto e il rumore dei suoi passi gli faceva da eco. Si diresse verso il frigo con la speranza che Derek avesse almeno lasciato un paio di bevande.  
Ancora più vuoto.  
Si sedette proprio di fronte alla finestra e cominciò a parlare.  
La volta successiva fu un lunedì, poi un sabato, poi ancora una volta un martedì, e semplicemente continuò ad andare lì.  
Qualche volta avrebbe pianto. Qualche altra urlato. Vi erano anche quelle volte in cui avrebbe parlato fino a quando la sua voce non sarebbe diventata stridula.  
Se Scott riusciva a sentire l’odore della polvere del loft che si poggiava sui suoi vestiti, questo non lo aveva mai fatto notare.  
Oggi è una domenica.  
Apre la porta del loft e inizia a parlare, “Chi poteva saperlo, giusto?”.  
Si dirige verso il frigo e ne tira fuori una Coca-Cola alla vaniglia, “Chi poteva sapere che le farfalle fossero un segno che il trascorrere del tempo è stato incasinato e che sono delle piccole diaboliche profezie alate e che la vita sarebbe stata ancora più folle del solito? Giusto? Voglio dire, chi avrebbe potuto saperlo?”.  
È a metà strada dal suo posto, quel piccolo spazio di legno senza polvere che aveva rivendicato, quando si accorge che ha avuto una risposta a metà strada durante la sua declamazione.  
“SANTO DIO!” urla alla vista di Derek appollaiato sull’angolo cucina mentre mangia cereali.  
“Va’ avanti, voglio sentire perché le farfalle sono esseri malvagi” sorride Derek, soddisfatto.   
Il sorrisetto non dura perché Stiles inizia a strofinarsi gli occhi e fare respiri profondi per impedirsi di singhiozzare.  
“Sei tornato”. È così sottile e calmo e così diverso da lui che inizia a piangere sul serio.  
Il che spinge Derek a raggirare l’angolo cucina e a gettare nell’acquaio la ciotola che aveva tra le mani. Si dirige verso Stiles che sta silenziosamente piangendo.  
Non sembra vero finché Derek non fa gli ultimi passi verso di lui e non lo avvolge tra le sue braccia. Lo spinge verso il suo ampio petto e cerca di calmarlo attraverso sussurri confortanti.  
“Non pensavo che sarei mancato sul serio a qualcuno”, Derek mormora tra i suoi capelli.  
“Idiota,” Stiles sussurra, “sento la tua mancanza non appena lasci la stanza”.  
.~.  
Nessuno parla di come Stiles trascorra la maggior della settimana al loft di Derek, subito dopo il suo ritorno.  
Nessuno parla di come Stiles continui ad andare al loft anche dopo il ritorno effettivo di Derek.  
Liam è contento di non dover più prendere il Benadryl quando è con Stiles perché ora non c’è più l’odore della polvere sui suoi indumenti.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I hope you enjoyed this and a final thank you to Anze!


End file.
